WO 01/02667 A1 discloses a threshold ramp construction comprising wedge shaped ramp elements and flat tile elements. The ramp and tile elements comprise a top wall and at the outer contour thereof side walls with vertical slots that are open at the bottom. The vertical slots are configured to receive coupling elements that couple two adjacent tile elements in a single layer. To form this ramp construction, the ramp elements and tile elements are horizontally connected to each other to form construction layers. The construction layers are then arranged on top of each other. The superimposed construction layers are then vertically coupled to each other by the provision of separate snap-lock coupling pieces that are vertically pressed through respective associated holes of a ramp or tile element of an upper layer and a ramp or tile element of a lower layer that supports the upper layer.
A drawback of the ramp construction of WO 01/02667 A1 is that the assembly of the ramp construction involves building up layers by connecting the ramp and tile elements horizontally to each other in a layer, therewith forming multiple construction layers, and subsequently placing the construction layers on top of each other and connecting the constructing layers to each other with the snap lock coupling pieces.
Another drawback of the ramp construction of WO 01/02667 A1 is that disassembly of the elements of the construction takes a considerable effort and may cause damage of the elements.
A further drawback of the known ramp construction is that separate snap lock coupling pieces are used to connect the layers to each other which requires transport and storage of these separate snap lock coupling pieces. Also, during construction these separate snap lock coupling pieces may get lost. Further, the person assembling the ramp construction may omit vertically coupling of the construction layers which may lead to the risk of relative movement between the construction layers during use.